


Two Halfs of the Same Whole.

by Sherlocksgirl221



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, But there aren't cars or phones, F/F, F/M, Female Alexander Hamilton, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, He goes by both he/she or they, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't really know - Freeform, I love when readers have a say, Jamilton is end game, M/M, Maybe vote for ships?, Minor Character Death, Post-War, Sort of modern day, What the hell am I doing?, it's laf, kingdom - Freeform, love is love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksgirl221/pseuds/Sherlocksgirl221
Summary: At the end of a war time, two Kingdoms that have been pulled apart are now coming together. But after 11 years of war can the hurt and heartbreak be repaired? Can brothers and sisters be family once more? What about the Kingdom to the East that is threatening to attack. Maybe, if the two heirs of the Kingdoms are brought together, then they might have a chance......That is if they don't kill each other first.





	1. Change is coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of Kingdom stories and I really wanted to throw my hat in there....even if it really wasn't needed lol. But I've had this idea for a while and I hope you guys like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my story, I hope you like it. Now, meet our little lion princess.

_Swords crashed together like thunder roaring through the sky, screams of pain and bodies falling all around; hitting the ground in a sound that made your own ache and made your blood run cold. Blood pooling and melting into the grass, squashing when you step onto the path you would take, but you need to keep going, you need to live and fight and save the ones you love._

_That is all she grew up with, that is all she knew from as young as she could remember. Alexander felt the cold over her body, she felt the eyes of her fallen men glued to her as she ran passed them, but there was no light in them, no form of life. She looked up into the blacken sky, stopping in her tracks, it wasn't black a moment before; when had it changed? Suddenly it was quiet around her, there was no sound, now movement, peaceful almost, and she was...younger? Yes, this was her youth, No soldiers at her feet as she ran in the meadows with her parents and her older brother._

_But that's when it got dark, and cold and the wind picked up, then nothing; the eye of hurricane. The storm was coming back and with a loud crash of another hundred swords and cannons and arrows being shot from above. What was happening, where she was?! Was she a child in the middle of a storm, or a teenager, fighting for her kingdom and her life? She didn't know; she couldn't know._

_"Alexander!" She spun around to defend herself from an oncoming evil. "Alexander!" She looked around and saw her father being taken by the storm, her brother taken by an enemy, with a dragger to the back then one to the throat. "Alexander!" Washington? Grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her from the land. "No! No!" She screamed and cried but no one listened. She tried to get back, tried to pull from the man, but more hands were on her, her heart spud up. Lafayette, John, Hercules, fighting against her strength, pulling her always from the war, from protecting her men and woman, her Kingdom; from her Father and brother._

_"Let go of me! Let Go!" She screamed at them, screamed till her throat was sore and chest shook, she screamed till she could feel blood rushing from her lungs. Everything was heavy with the storm and busy with the war, it was quiet and loud, hands on her._ "Alexander, Alex wake up." _Wake up? Wake Up? She is awake, she's awake in the war, in the storm, with her friends and love ones laying death under her feet._ "Alexander _, Alexander,_ Alexander!”

 

            One last scream ripped from her lungs, taken the last bit of breath she had in them as she shot up. Her body was shaking, face soaked from tears, and air no way getting into her body. Arms, arms were holding her, tight and warm, words hushing her but she couldn't tell what they were saying. "Be still child, calm and still." A woman’s voice, running finger through her hair and rubbing her back, “All is well.” Eliza cooed to her friend as she rocked back and forth. After a while Alexander’s view came back, she was in her room, safe in her kingdom with her friend by her side. “There she is, there’s my girl.” Eliza smiled at her; the soft and calming light in her eyes would bring even a wild beast to its knees.

            “Another nightmare? Was is the war again?” Eliza asked, loosening her arms as Alex sat herself up and leaned against the headboard of her bed. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “Yes…and no. It was everything.” Alex ran a hand through her hair, feeling disgusted at the wet sweat she collected on her skin. “Do you want to talk-“ “No.” She jumped, shaking the last of her fear off as she got out of bed. “No,” She said again, calmer. “My dear Eliza, I’m fine, see, it was only a dream like it always is. It is gone and done, away with the wind.” She smiled. Eliza studied her friend before nodding and standing up herself. “Would you like to ready for the morning?” She questioned, walking over to the closet as she opened the doors and stepped inside, already knowing the answer.

             Alex let her smile fall, glancing out of the now opened window; from there she could see the staff busy with the day, bits of the town as they went about their lives. Her home, her Kingdom, has gone through so much in the last few years, but now that was all in the past. This was a time for new life, for change and by god, she could feel like something was coming.


	2. The News.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets some news she doesn't like and we learn a little more about what the hell I'm doing with this haha.

Alexander loved mornings like this, as she walked down the halls of her castle home, the soft day had just begun to pass them all by. Eliza had helped her dress like always, though Peggy and Angelica were absent for some reason and the middle of the Schuyler Servant Sisters was not giving her any information about their whereabouts. It shouldn’t bother Alex, they were her servants after all, workers of the castle; but they were also her friends. One of the only true ones she actually had in her life. But with that, she allowed them to have their own secrets and lives that had nothing to do with her.

If the two missing siblings were the only thing different, the young princesa wouldn’t have given it any mind. Though that didn’t seem to be the case, as many of the stuff workers of her home seemed to be busying around the halls today. Was something coming up? Had she forgotten about an event again? It wasn’t new, if ever someone told her something while she was reading or writing, it was long gone before she was aware there was someone near her. There was definitely something going on, but it could hold off till later. As the door to the private royal dining room opened for her, a soft blue room, lined with bits of gold diamonds and white lines going down, large windows to let the light in. A small table sat in the middle of the room, causing a smile to appear on her lips when she finally saw her parents.

Her mother, Queen Rachel Faucette-Hamilton, was an elegant and enchanting woman, one that cared deeply for her people and would often go out for days on end to just be with them. She was a woman who anyone would want to be or be with, and when Alexander was a child, she used to count the ways she was like her mother before she went to bed at night. Sort of like a small prayer to god to cause her to be more like the woman that birthed her. She was a strong woman that had been through a lot, but still, she sat at the table; laughing and sipping her mint tea with a smile that created the name peace.

And then her step-father, King Consort George Washington, a loyal and respected General by all, even their enemies. Alex knew him her whole life and couldn’t remember a day without him in it. He had been her trainer for battle and a simple voice of reason when all was cloudy. But do not let his calm nature mislead you; he could be just as quick thinking as a bolt of lightning. Alexander was 16 when George and Rachel married, after equal years alone shared between them, the two close friends thought it was right for themselves and the kingdom for the Queen to marry again; and who better than their favorite general? Even with the leading cause being for duty, Alex could see the love and respect they had for each other.

“Good morning Hamilton.” George smiled at her, looking up from his morning reports. He reached over to grab his cup as Alex moved in to take her spot at the table. “Hello love,” Her mother greeted, “And how did you sleep?” She asked as she took a sip. “Oh, just fine, normal.” Alex lied, and she could see they knew it. Their rooms not being too far apart from the others, and Alex’s nightmare-ish cries being known to rock the castle to its core; she didn’t mean for it too, she just….couldn’t help it. They won't leave her be, always there and waiting with sleep to come and shake her mind and soul. 

The meal went on as usual, with quiet small talk here and there, but throughout servants would run in and hand off reports and notes to George. Even a few times it happened to be either Laurens or Burr. It was really starting to be enough. “What, may I ask is going on?” She finally snapped softly when both walked in to get new orders. “Everyone has been running around all day and it’s not even high noon yet. Am I missing something?” She asked but was met with silences by the other four people in the room. “What?” She added. Rachel’s eyes widen and her hand slapped against George’s arm “You haven’t told her yet?” Oh no, this was going to end in trouble, Alex could just feel it in her bones.

“Are You Bloody Fucking Mad!!” Alex yelled, pacing back and forth. After George reviled that he was just ‘waiting for the right time’, Rachel was having none of it. That’s how they all found themselves in king’s study. Along with the royal family, Gilbert Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens, Aaron Burr and now even Hercules Mulligan were standing by; weather to grab Alex if she went into a fit or just to await orders, she didn’t know or cared. How could she be, when George had just told her that their greatest enemy, the ones which they had just ended an 11 year war with, _**The Jeffersons**_ , were coming to their kingdom to create and sign a treaty. It made her sick and laugh all at the same time but Alex would have none of it. “Alexander, watch your mouth.” Her mother said sternly. “Watch my mouth? You two are the ones inviting the devil for dinner.” She shouted. “I cannot believe this, 11 years, 11 years are gone because of _those people_ and you just want to sit down with them and talk like normal men. It’s not going to happen; they will stable you in the back.”

She spun around on the four men behind her “And you four, not saying a word?! How could you!’ “Please Hamilton, the King ordered us to be still till he could tell you himself.” Burr said softly, always the one to wait. “Do not give me that Burr, you could have just warned me that there was something big coming.” She snapped. “I-I do not, I cannot-they can’t, I won’t allow it. I’m heir and have word against yours.” She said to George, it was almost never that she pulled rank with George, the only other time was when he wouldn’t let her fight in battle. “Yes hun," Rachel spook up "but I am still Queen my dear and I have finally word.” Rachel narrowed her eyes at her daughter. “May I remind you that they are the reason you do not have a son anymore.” She fought back. Yes it was a low bow but she needed to remind them of what hell they were put through. “Both of you, they took Jamie from us, and Martha, Pasty and Jack. They took our brothers and sisters, parents and loved ones. They are the reason-!“ 

“ **ENOUGH**! _**Alexander Mary Hamilton!**_ ” George slammed his hand down against the wood of his desk, causing Alex to jump back and gasp. George’s eyes showed a softening for a moment, knowing how loud noises affected his step-daughter but she needed to be stopped. “Do not tell me what I lost, what we all have lost, we know very well. And you will also do well to remember that Gilbert is the Jefferson’s cousin. What they did by not telling you is not a sin but a safety that I put forth. The Jeffersons will be here by the end of the month, and you as heir and princesa will be ready to greet them.” George explained to her, holding control over the room. He sighed, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose for a time before finally opening them and walking over to her. “This is going to be good for us, I give you my word my dear. Please. Act like this is on the battle field and trust that I know what I am doing.” George smirked, giving in a small jab at himself. Alex chewed on her lip before nodding “Alright, but I’m keeping my sword on me.” She said lastly before walking out. 

They all waited a moment; Rachel excused herself to go finish her own needs, leaving the five alone in the room. The four younger did not know what to do after a while, as they started to turn and walk out George stopped them “Wait…one more moment of your time." He looked up at them. "As you all know, Alex has a right to be fearful. The war is over yes, but we do not know if they hold anything behind their backs.” “But your majesty, were they not once our friends?” John asked, worry showing in not just his eyes but all of theirs. “Yes but, friendships can changed as we have all seen, and after what we all went through we cannot be so simple minded to think it will go back to what it once was. I am going to need you four to watch, keep eyes on the Jeffersons and that includes of their stuff.” He told them as he walked over to the window nearby, looking out on the land before him. “We cannot let anything happen to Alex, she is our future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton that we all know and love does not have a middle name. But Princesa Alexander in this fic does and it's Mary, after Rachel's mother. 
> 
> Also, for those who don't know, Princesa is Princess in Spanish.


	3. Who's That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically who is who when it comes to Alex's friends and a surprised at the end. 
> 
> (Not including Burr who's story will come in later.)

Alexander stormed all the way back to her room, slamming the door closed as hard as she could with a grunt and taking a seat on her bed. She waited a moment to calm her breathing before grabbing one of the pillows, placing it on her face and screaming a high pitched war cry into the fabric. "I just made that bed." An annoyed voice came from the side door of her room, as well as a quick hush that founded it. Alex raised her brow, slowly pulled down the pillow and looked over to see where and who the sounds had come from but really did she think anything else when she saw the three sisters standing there. Eliza, of course was ready in her waiting, the middle sister who was always calm with a proper smile, Angelica the oldest, witty and too smart for a simple serving girl Alex always thought. And Peggy, the fun-loving youngest that let you know exactly what was on her mind; even if it was rude and crude. Alex loved them like sisters and treated them as such, though right now Angie seemed a little too busy with trying to hide Peggy's comment on the bed with a hand placed over her mouth.

 

Alex sighed and put the pillow back where it was "I'm sorry girls, I just...I just needed to let that out." She told them. "So the King told you?" Eliza asked, causing Alex's head to snap up. "You knew!" Alex gasped. Peggy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Of course we knew, everyone in the kingdom knew." "But me." The Princesa muttered under her breath and crossed her arms. "Well if you knew from the beginning then you would do everything to stop it, they're already going to be here soon so there's no chance of that." Angie sighed as she left her sisters to go finish putting away the laundry, folding some and hanging others, her normal shirts and pants that she wore on days that she didn't have events or just going out to the town. But then there was dresses of very color and type, those Alex hated the most! And then a thought hit her "Am I going to have to wear a dress the whole time they're here?!" She jumped.

 

Rules had changed with the times that was for sure, woman were known to do whatever men could do. Go to school, hold jobs and raise families on their own, not to mention love was as free as the air here. It didn't matter who you were in love with, as long as you respected them and treated them as your partner should be treated. That was George's idea from long ago, back from the beginning of the war when her mother tried to marry Lafayette to another royal French household but then the young Marquis had come to the general with the truth that he....as Laf had put it "did not fight for that side of love." Love is Love after all. But there was still some rules that the royal family was hold to, sure the people could do or love freely, but the royal family could not, and when events would go on, Alex being the Princesa was made to wear dresses as act as such. If that was the case with the Jefferson's coming, she hated them even more so now.

 

None of the sisters answered her, or even had, they lost the chance to since the door flew open, with Lafayette, John, and Hercules rushing in. "Mon Petite, please don't hate us. We're sorry and didn't mean to keep this from you, but George he-" "He made us promise we wouldn't and we knew that-" "That if you knew. Damn Hammy, what could we do? The General had given us orders." Each one of them took over a part of the tale they told, begging in their voices like they knew they were in deep shit, well it was true but she wouldn't tell them just how pissed she was at her three best friends. Alex sat on there watching them, her head high and hands at her side as she stared, from somewhere behind her she could hear Peggy and Eliza giggling. "Enough boys, it's fine." She held up her hand and told them, with a soft smile. "Oh thank god." Herc sighed as he and the other two relaxed. Alex shook her head fondly at them before leaning against Eliza who came around to sit next to her and work on her stich work.

 

Alex loved her friends, being a royal you didn't find many that were could be close too, and finding each other wasn't as easy as one would have thought. The sisters were maybe the easiest to find out of all of them, their family having worked for the castle for generations but it was only when Alex was 4 that she met them. Philip Schuyler decided to bring his wife and three young daughters into the protection of the castle since their farm had burned down, thank god no one was hurt but it still left a mark and a question for the family that was answered when the King and Queen were more than happy for allow them to live where they would work. Having two more girls, besides Peggy who was only an infant, was great for the young princesa who only had her older brother to play with and growing up with something like sisters was always a plus.

 

Out of them all John Laurens and Lafayette's stories were maybe the most heartbreaking. John was from a high courted family of the southern part of the kingdom, looked up to for years till his father, Henry, became power hungry and began to think he knew what the kingdom needed/watched better than the Hamiltons. That in turned ended in an almost international war with the Eastern Asian Kingdoms and very badly for the Laurens, Henry's title was pulled from him and his family, lowering them to almost common born and landed him in jail. Rachel, always having a soft spot for children choose not to give the same faith to the Laurens children. Since there was no mother in the picture, she parted five siblings up to different families with hope that they would find happy lives or be able to raise their name back into grace. That's part was mostly on John's shoulders, being the oldest child of the siblings, though the young footman and close servant was just happy when he got a lazy day with him and his paintings.

 

Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, or just Gilbert Marquis de Lafayette as they liked to shorten it, was of royal blood himself. The Lafayette's had always been a family that was held up the highest to all around the world, cousins to both the French King and Queen by blood, as well as the Jefferson's by marriage. Marie and Michel de Lafayette were known to have alliances with all, either being your greatest ally or worst nightmare. That nightmare had come to pass over Gilbert come his 8th year of life, when the English King was in fear of their power and sent a small group to both kill and burn down the Lafayette's, Gil being the only one to live. The people felt for the small boy as he at such a young age lost his whole family and gained so much power in one night. That's where George Washington had stepped in, being the boy's godfather and very close friends with Laf parents, took custody over him, bring him to now live in the American Kingdom and at court with the Hamilton's. Which had caused a huge problem when the war with the Jefferson's happened, Laf having ties with both sides ran away to France, which no one faulted him for. It was only after some rebel Jefferson soldiers had attacked the Prince and Princesa at he came back to fight for the Hamilton's.

 

And then there was Herc, the loveable, gentle giant as he was, the youngest son of a tailor. Whose work had caught the eye of the Princesa when she was young and out with her mother in the town one day, she had found this large older boy, hunched over and carefully sowing a soft yellow flower to the breast pocket of a vest. She was in awe of this, and spook up, causing him to stab his finger and rip a hole in the flower, Alex was even more surprised when he started to cry. In the end she helped him repair it and made a deal that she would become his model for any new pieces he created. What really caused people to open their eyes to the young Mulligan was when Alex turned 16. Of course 16 was the year when you come out to the people as someone ready to be a member of society, ready for work and high schooling, to find love; but they were in war and none of that was on Alexander's mind. But the Queen and then newly King Consort had thought that it would help the sprites of the people, so she went along with it and of course picked Hercules to design her gown, wowing the people of the kingdom with a beautiful emerald green dress and setting him up as the most highly demanded tailor of the courts. But he would only lift his needle for the Hamilton's.

 

For Alex, her friends meant everything to her, it didn't matter where they were from or what level their births were, they were brought to her for a reason and she would be damned if she through away something so precious.

 

A month had passed and things were getting the finishing touched, George and Rachel over saw every little bit of the castle and rooms that were being readied for the Jeffersons, but Alex, she took to spending as much time either in her writings or out of the building completely, finding herself still disgusted that her parents would allow their enemy into their home. Even this morning she took herself out for a ride on Hurricane to clear her head, since they weren't meant to arrive till midafternoon, a massager they had sent ahead told them. But as always Alex lost herself in the ride and the wind blowing through her "Alexander!" She pulled back on the reins and turned to see Burr riding towards her, sweat pouring from his head as he took out a cloth and patted it down "Where have you been Hamilton? They will be here in an hour!" He was panicked but Alex, she couldn't really give a crap. Though the look on his face made her choose to not put up a fight for his sake and rode back quickly with him on her tails. The moment she bought her horse into the courtyard, she was yanked from her stead and pushed and pulled from every corner of her body as servants began to ready her.

 

It took every last second for the sisters and a few others to get her ready, pulling on her hair and brushing bits of makeup on her face till finally she was rushed out of the doors and ran to the front doors. "God Angie, could have pulled this corset any tighter, I might pass out." She pressed a hand to her chest. "Well, if you pass out then maybe it would make the time go faster?" The older teased her as they came to a quick stop in front of the doors. George stood there in his deep green suit with a very unimpressed look on his face "Cutting it a little close are we dear?" He asked, ending with a soft smirk. "Sorry?" She smiled, George only shook his head and offered his hand to her. They walked out together and meet her mother on the steps in her equally deep green dress, as was all; Alex herself included. Green was the Hamilton's royal color. "Thank you for not bring your sword." George whispered in her ear before joining her mother. Peggy from behind giggled softly and walked up to "fix" a part of her dress, " He doesn't know it's hidden in your cape does he?" She whispered. Alex only winked at her before looking back ahead.

 

Horns could be heard, getting closer and closer, as well as purple flags could start to be seen. The Jefferson's along with what looked like half their kingdom if Alex had to guess, with horses, carriages, wagons and what looked like part of their army; which made Alex tense up. They drove closer till finally the horns stopped and the most flashy of the carriages stopped in front of the steps, servants all in purple and gold rushed around and the door opened. King Peter Jefferson stepped out, his face stern and cold till he looked up and saw them at the top, a huge smile broke out on his lips and a laugh could be heard as he started to climb the stairs. "George, Rachel! My old dear friends!" He called out, coming in front and bowing to the King and Queen as they bowed back. Peter shook George's hand then kissed Rachel's. "It's been far too long." "Yes, I agree Peter. You look very good for your age old man." George joked and Peter laughed. "But really, it is nice to see you in good health." Rachel added.

 

"Well as good as health as could be, let gods hear that from above." King Peter smiled, they talked some more which let Alex get to looked out at the scene before her. People started to empty out of the carriages and off horses, a loud sort of coughing could be heard from off to the side as a man about her height got out with a cloth covering his mouth and a cup of something in his hand, must of been something to heal his coughing; though it wasn't helping. Three young women got out of the second flashy carriage, and stood tall, of course the Princesses but Alex thought there were nine royal children of the Jefferson family? Why had only three girl come forth and where was the oldest male? Then suddenly there was a light of some sort, which bounced about and caused Alex to look to the left. There stood a tall man, well-groomed and proper, hair as fluffy and curly as anything she had ever seen and skin the color of milk coffee; Alex would be lying if she said that her breath didn't catch in her throat for a moment.

 

Before she could give the man a better look, she was jolted out of her thoughts by a voice "Oh my greatness? My eyes cannot be well for this is not Alexander?" Peter spook as he walked up to her. "My girl, what are they feeding you? You barely came up to my hip the last time I saw you?" He chuckled and took her hand to kiss it.

 

'Yes, she was short for a child and now she's short for a person of her age, we get it; move on!' She thought to herself.

 

"Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to have you in our home and please let us know if there is anything more we could do for you and your people." She spook in a strong voice. Peter only laughed at her "My god girl, what has George done to you? You are not the little loud mouth that I remember. Always needing the last word no matter what." Alex rolled her shoulders "Actually your Majesty, I still will fight for the last word, if anything is different it's that I will physically fight for it now." "My, my, a feisty ruler you will be one day." He winked at her then stepped back. "If you will allow me, these are my three oldest daughters; Jane, Mary and Elizabeth. Jane and Mary are on their way to schooling in England so they won't be here for long but Beth will be here as long as her health lets her. The younger ones were just too much trouble but if our stay is long enough they might join us." Peter informed them as each girl bowed at their respected names. Well, at least she had answers to that.

 

"But now, for my hopeful glory and safely of my kingdom, my oldest son and heir, Thomas Jefferson." King Peter said strongly, with a mix of both pride and warning in his voice. Alex didn't pay mind to it till she looked up and saw-"No..." The man that stepped forward was not Thomas, she remembers what 'Thomas', a gangly tree with a face that went by Tommy. A rude boy that knew nothing about how common people lived and thought it was dumb to think about them instead of just ruling them. He had a thing for flowers and book and pushed Alex off her horse once that landed her both in the mud and with a broken arm. What walked forward was not anything like the boy she remembered. He was...he was the she had been looking at, handsome, smart looking and took her breath away; it made her want to throw up.

 

"Your Majesties, it is my honor to greet you and once more be in your graces." He bowed so low that Alex thought he was going to fall over but then slowly and with easy stood back up. "Thomas? No, that cannot be you? Look at the young man you have grown into." Rachel was taken back and pleased with the how much the boy had grown. "It is good to see you son." George greeted and then Thomas turned to her.

 

'No, no don't come over here, you-you thing!' Alex yelled in her head as he took the steps slowly up to her.

 

"Princesa Alexandre, you've changed into a beauty." He said, his voice deep and it **did not** send a soft shiver up her skin. "And you as well Tommy, good to see you finally can control your limbs; though you are still the height of a tree." She told him, realizing too late the state of her comment and could already see the look in her mother and George's eyes. But what surprised her was the soft chuckle that came from the prince. "It's just Thomas now, but yes, and you've almost grown the height of a normal human. Though your nose is still too small. How's the arm?" He answered back at her with a smirk that tested the fire. Before Alex could even register what he had said, her left hand was being lifted from her side and Thomas lips were lightly pressed to the top of her skin. His eyes never leaving hers as he did, there were soft gasped from all around and Alex didn't know if one had come from her or not' but her own mouth was left a bit parted and it was suddenly heard to breath.

 

Just like that, it was over and everyone was ushered inside or to the barns and such to make themselves at home, time passed quickly but Alex was left standing on the steps alone and in her own mind. What had just happened? It must have been some dark magic but that...wasn't real. Her eyes was still stuck on her left hand where Thomas had kissed it, she didn't know what was going to happen; she just knew that she was going to have to watch out for that Thomas Jefferson. He was going to be the cause of something that would happen to her; whether it be her greatness or her downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It's the freaking hot Prince and Heir Thomas Jefferson, now our girl is in trouble. 
> 
> (I'm not that good that like describing clothes or not as good as I want to be so that's why I picked to put in links. I might go back and forth with that depending on how I feel. That being said I couldn't find anything I really liked for Thomas in person formed so just like think of him wearing Princes Hans (https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/b/ba/Hans_from_Disney%27s_Frozen.png )from Frozen but in like different purples. And I guess you can make Peter wear the same thing as George but in purple and not green.


	4. The Room Where it Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From George and Rachel's point of view. Why they invited the Jeffersons after the war and maybe, just maybe the two kingdoms can come to an agreement of how to keep the peace. Queen Rachel has an idea.

           This could be a very bad idea, a very, very bad idea. They both knew it well enough but it couldn't be helped; if they wanted real peace than it had to be done. It was months before Rachel and George finally agreed on what had to happen, the Jeffersons had to be met with; if they wanted the North and South to be allies with each other again and for the safety of everyone in the American Kingdoms. After the civil war ended with white flags in the air and families almost wiped out of the history books, both sides had called a halt to the fighting; though neither side won. Because with rumors coming from their friends in England, they were going to need to stand together very soon. Mad King George, the one that had single handedly wiped out whole kingdoms with his armies, and now forced his eyes on America because of the civil war. No one ever understood why he wanted war all the time, why he turned his back on any and all treaty he had made with other kingdoms. It wasn't for power or treading or land, no, Washington knew what this man, what this devil of hell wanted; it was blood.

            So a letter was sent to the southern King, asking to meet for they all knew what the Mad King was planning. Because of proper rule, since the north asked for the meeting then it was the north where they would meet. Though Peter Jefferson was not a dumb man, he brought as many people with him as he could without seeming all too much like a threat. He was also bring his children along but chose to leave his youngest behind in case anything where to happen, the kingdom needed an heir to carry on. He would have left Thomas but then that would have seemed odd and taken as a threat.

 

          And so the three royals walked through the halls of the Hamilton Castle, toward their war room where the walls would be sound prof. "Peter, are you sure you don't want to rest first?" George asked the older King, "the ride was long for you, and our meeting could be held off till tomorrow morning at least." It wasn't even a year since the war had ended, since they were enemies on a battle field but the consort still saw the king as a friend and cared about his health. "Tomorrow, England could attack us and we would be left with no treaty or battle plan in set and our thumbs still twittering. George old boy, I would like to get this sorted as quickly as possible." He answered. "If you are so afraid of England, then why send your daughters? Surely their safety is in question?" Peter nodded as he sat down in one of the three grand chairs. "If I don't, the Mad King will think it a clue for what we are doing, for all Jeffersons go to William & Mary, but those good people are friends, they have hide outs and undergrounds to France if the winds should change." Peter winked at the Consort and Queen before leaning back in his chair.

         George and Rachel nodded, sending out for some tea before Aaron Burr stepped forward from the side where he hid. The Burrs and Hamiltons have always been locked together since it seemed the beginning of time. In fact it was actually the Burrs that held the crown when the land were first founded, but after an upset in law, the Hamiltons, at first a lonely farming family that had come from Scotland took the crown when a Hamilton son married a Burr daughter. But they had always been sure the Burrs held one of the highest places in court. Aaron was in charge of treaties, law, money and trade. Always giving his two cent when the crown asked if it would be the right deal to make or when a party might harm the farmers. He placed his books in the middle of the table and set up his quills and papers before looks up at the royals "Shall we begin?

 

 

            It was hours later, lunch had passed and now dinner threaten too as well. Anyone who stepped into that room at the beginning of the day had not left, only a single servant, Benjamin Tallmadge, was allowed to stay with the four in the room, to ring for meals or tea, or even more pillows to help with sitting in the great wooden chairs they took over. George was now standing by the window trying to relax his back from the stiffness, Peter waved a fan above his head to cool himself down and Burr....well the poor young man, though already bald, looks liked any hair he might have went grey about three hours ago. Even Ben looked so undone by the fighting of the two male leaders that he was offered a seat by the window by both of them. "The battle of Whitefield was you’re doing, we were just moving our men to the next town, and it was your army that attacked. By that, we should not have to pay you for the damage." George sighed, he rubbed the temple of his right side and closed his eyes. "No, my army was just taking rest, it was your men that started the fight-" "Peter, the books on both sides clearly state that it was your guns that fired first." "Your Majesties, please. I, for the good of all of us here, beg you to at least spilt the cost?" Burr whined and let his head hit the table under lightly; he didn't know how much longer he could go without breaking down.

       This really had gone on long enough, talking about how much money the Kingdoms owed each other for the cost of the battles and the war in total, about which lands should be traded and kept. It was really enough to make a man got mad and that man was Aaron Burr, as well as the two older men that were almost at their wits end. That was, till a gently hand ran down Aaron's head, soothing the young man and causing him to look up with a smile. The Queen squeezed his shoulder before leaning back in her seat, Rachel had barely moved the whole day, only to either drink or eat. "Gentlemen, if you take a seat please." She asked softly, they did as they were told, allowing Burr to clean up and clear his notes and writings. "As interesting that this bargaining has been, I believe we may have all grown tired and have started to talk circles." She informed them all. She held the attention of everyone in the room, before looking left and right. "Mr. Burr, Mr. Tallmadge, it has been a long day. The two of you may retire." The four men looked back and forth at each other, no one understanding why the Queen would be sending them two out of the room. Sure they might not need a servant anymore but this was Burr's job. "Do I have to repeat myself?" She asked a little more sternly, and they was all they needed.

          After they were gone, the two males stared at the Queen "My love, is there something you wish to keep between the three of us?" George asked. Rachel smiled, standing up and started to walk around the room in a peaceful movement. "Yes, I believe I have something in mind that may...solve all of our problems." She said, thinking back to just this morning.

 

 

        They were waiting on the steps of the castle for the Jeffersons to arrive, George paced the hall inside the door as moments pasted and Alexander had yet to appear. Both Burr and John were sent to find her while the sisters and some other maids were to wait in her room. "George dear, she will be here soon. Alex is stubborn about the Jeffersons but she wouldn't dishonor her own family by not being here." The Queen spook softly to the shadow pacing the doorway. Not to long after another bunch of shadows was seen coming around the corner, of the entire thing Rachel knew for sure; her daughter was one of them.

         Carriages and wagons soon emerged and the Jefferson party filled their courtyard, and Peter came out of the first carriage. Even after everything, it was good to see the man still healthy, this war had really took a toll on all of them, they had all lost land and family, but this meeting was to put an end to any ill-will they had for each other. Before making contact with the old king, Rachel took a glance at her daughter's behavior, of course not surprised to find her both bored out of her mind and angered. Though suddenly, there was something else, Alexander's demeanor had changed, almost like she was in a light stock. The Queen followed her eyes and saw...that they landed on someone, not just a someone; but a man. And with a double glance and a whisper to the shorter man behind him, it seemed this gentleman was just as taken with her Alex.

             While the greetings went on Rachel kept an eye on her daughter's act, she was now more a princesa then a little firework, though she still had some fight in her. This was the same for the gentleman who stood higher and did everything he could to act like a peacock who's colors had just come in fresh and bright. Then the bomb was dropped that rocked their world, the man that her daughter seemed to have her eyes on was Thomas Jefferson, and isn't they just a mother's joke. Rachel had to keep herself from laughing out loud. The two that used to play and fight as children, used to blame and tease each other, now grown adults and very much taken with one another. At least that's what Rachel could see in both their eyes. The way that breathe was held in Alex's stiffened body, how her mind raced and looked like it was going to explode. The way that Thomas' head was now higher but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, roaming her figure and looking for something to explain what had happened. And then it was the way that he held her hand and kissed it so gently.

Rachel got an idea.

 

 

              The two male leaders sat on stock, no sound could be heard in the room besides Rachel's breathing. Her knowing smile looked upon them and waited for the gears in both their heads to start working again after what she just explained to them. Finally George blinked and moved an inch before covering his mouth and looking down at his feet, Peter was next with a little more of a reaction when her husband. "You believe...a marriage will solve our problems?" He asked slowly. "Yes, I do." "A marriage between heirs." "If that is not a problem? From what I heard Thomas is no promised to anyone, is that right?" Peter nodded his head. "Good, Alex isn't either. And I believe this will end all of these fights about land and money, because it will all belong to the two of them at the end of the day anyway." Rachel was very proud of herself. "My dear, there is...at least, two problems with your plan of sorts." George finally spook up, he looked and waited to see if either would stop him before going on. "One is that, after the marriage, Alex will become a Jefferson, and since she is our only heir, the whole of the American kingdoms will belong to the south. No offense Peter." George quickly added. "None taken, I would have the same thought if it were mine that were the daughter." He waved his hand. "Well that is very easy, we make a treaty about that, that it will not just be one kingdom or the other; it will be one joined kingdom. We will have them both take the other's name. The Jefferson-Hamiltons, or Hamilton-Jeffersons, I guess we can work that out later or let them pick, either way, we have always wanted America to be united and finally we have our chance."

            George blinked and nodded, it was a good idea and even Peter was starting to like it, everything was falling into place and it would all work out; if not for one little things. "There is one more problem." George sighed and rubbed his temple. "Alex might take her sword to Thomas before the wedding bells go off." The room was quiet, and all three stared at each other, that was the issue on the table. Alex was absolutely the more firefly of the two and would have the most problem with it. "Well then," Rachel stood higher and walked to the doors of the room, she loved her daughter with all her heart, it was just the two of them that had the name of Hamilton. She would give herself to death before forcing her baby to do anything, but that wasn't how the world worked and maybe, by this way; she could make sure that Alex wasn't hurt. Rachel turned and faced the two men one last time before the doors opened "She is just going to learn, duty over self."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, Alex is not going to be happy with her mother or father, or anyone to be honest. I don't think Thomas will be either. Next we will meet Thomas and his friends, then back to figuring out a way down this yellow brick road.
> 
> William & Mary college is the one that Thomas Jefferson went to, and yes before you tell me I know it's in VA but it worked with the story as being some sort of boarding school. 
> 
> And yes French and America have a very strong treaty with each other (mostly the northern kingdom), and one reason being because of Lafayette but if America claimed war on someone then the French would be right there.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this but would you like to come along with me? I don't know how long or short chapters will be, but for now it's long.  
> I might have a vote for ships here; Jamilton is end game and I love Eliza/Maria but like let me know in the comment what other ships and the highest ones will get in! I like when readers have a say.


End file.
